


No Frowns!

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: probs worst fic i ever wrote cause i forced myself to write while uninspired cause, well long story but i have a rule that says help others when you feel sad, and fic writing was all i could think of that could help someone





	No Frowns!

Patton frowned looking at his son from across the room. He was unfortunately adorned with a distant sad frown.

“Hey, kiddo. You okay?” Patton piped up.

Virgil looked up and gave a half smile. 

“Yeah, pops. Just a little blue, i don’t really know why.”

Patton put down the baking tray he was spritzing and approached Virgil with a welcoming smile.

“Anything can do to help?”

“I don’t know. I think i just gotta find some way to smile but, whatever.”

“Smile, huh?” A metaphorical light bulb went off over Patton’s head.

His fingers carefully snuck their way to Virgil’s sides, who seemed to take notice.

“Dad? What are yohou dohohohoing- hehehehey!” Virgil erupted in giggles as his sides were kneaded and poked by Patton’s playful fingers.

“Hey, you said you needed a smile! How about a laugh with that? Tickle tickle!”

Virgil curled in on himself slightly and grasped Patton’s hands, not making any effort to move them away.

“Aww, cootchie coo, Virge!” Patton cooed and nuzzled Virgil’s neck, making the younger boy squeal out and scrunch his neck up in response.

“Nahahahaha dahahahahahahad!”

“Yes, son?”

“Ihihihihit tihihihickles!”

“Well i sure hope so, I am tickling you after all!”

Virgil just let it go and laughed his head off freely.

“Now, one last thing!” Patton giggled before taking a deep breath and blowing the biggest raspberry manageable on Virgil’s neck.

The poor boy screamed in laughter and fell t his knees on the floor.

“There’s that adorable smile!” Patton cheered and offered Virgil a hand up. “And if i had known you liked being tickled i would’ve done it ages ago!”

“Wait- what? I don’t-”

“I know you didn’t pull away when you could! Don’t try to deny it, cutie. Now up and at ‘em, we have cookies to bake.

Virgil was sat catching his breath, trying to process what happened


End file.
